


French Lessons

by NovaBomb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also posted on DA, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBomb/pseuds/NovaBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren needs your econ notes and wants to use his tongue as currency for a trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under my DA Account|PetiteGalaxy

Everything ached, your hands, your neck, your brain, everything. It wasn't just the consistent and dry recycled air that caused a constant itch in your throat or the way the words in your book seemed to mush and blur together, it was the constant reminder dinging in the back of your mind that you really needed someone to relieve your stress. Massaging your left temple with your thumb you stared down at the heavy text book splayed open on the desk, rows of never ending bookshelves cornering you in the stuffy cubicle, isolating you from the outside world.

Your eyelids dropped heavily with the exhaustion of your studies, the fading memory of your last enjoyable human encounter slipping away the further the semester dragged on. Finding a partner wasn't exactly hard in college, it was more of your insatiable thirst for something other than the usual 'I'm drunk at this party lets go home together' cycle that seemed to plague the campus. It was undeniably boring, you needed something that made your heart twitch and your legs convulse.

Trying to regain your focus once more you highlighted your notes, skimming down the chapter review and jotting down key words you assumed would be on the mid-term. The soft beat of music drifted over your head making the grip on your pen tighten. Whipping your head around to find the source your eyes fell on one of your classmates who made it a point to be in present in school as little as possible. He leaned casually against the frame of a nearby bookshelf, forest green eyes covered in a glossy haze.

"Hey."

His voice cut through the silence in an octave low enough to melt chocolate. You brushed your bangs from your face and tapped the tip of your pen on the desk, you knew exactly what he wanted from you.

"Yes Eren?"

He smirks at you, pearl white teeth biting down on his lip ring playfully as he stalks towards you. His blue headphones hang low around his neck, softly pulsating the faintest music from their padded speakers. His hands run through his hair as he pulls the chair next to you out, plopping himself down draping his arm around the back gingerly. You tap your pen harder against the desk and bounce your skirt clad legs anxiously. The scent of his cologne and nicotine driving your hormones up the wall.

"Those the notes for Econ?" He asks, jutting his chin towards your open notebook.

"What if they are?"

"I need em'."

Rolling your eyes once more you flip the notebook closed and cross your arms. He smiles wider and leans his elbow on the desk, cradling the side of his head in his palm. His eyes flit over your legs before centering on you again, a devious glint flashing off his emerald hues. Your stomach drops to the floor, his pouted lip growing more desirable as the minutes tick by.

"Why don't you try going to class?" You snap.

"I've got other things to do."

"Like getting stoned in your dorm and jacking off?"

He smiles that devilish smile that makes heat piston up your legs. His hand brushes against your knee, long and tan digits gracefully pressing heat into your skin. You shiver, he notices.

"I'll make you a deal." He says quietly.

"Oh?"

He slinks his hands up your thighs, his body raises from the chair then drops so he's kneeling before you. His position pulls your heart a hundred different directions, excitement and longing prompting you to squeeze your thighs shut abruptly. A dark chuckle leaves his throat while his hand slithers up to grip at your hair, gently tugging at is so your head dips low enough for his lips to reach your ear. His voice is dark, lustrous, demanding. It grips your hesitancy to his plight and rips it in half with reckless abandonment.

If you give me these notes I'll eat your pussy like its my last meal

Your entire body shakes, a vibrant burst of unfiltered and carnal desire overtaking your cognitive thoughts. You nod your head, breath temporarily frozen inside your lungs. He brushes his lips against the shell of your ear before he drops himself back down and runs his hands around your calves. He watches you intently, gliding his lips across your shins. He can sense your need, the stress and tension has been bouncing off you in waves. His hands run up the back of your legs, the tips of his nails trail goosebumps under your knees until they reach your thighs.

A quick gasp leaves your lips when he throws your legs over his shoulders, brashly and nimbly pushing your skirt out of his way. He wastes no time tasting you through your panties, the euphoric feeling of fabric against your slick skin catching you off guard. Your back bows against the wooden chair, his lips enclose around your flesh the moment he feels your legs shake. Teasingly he runs the tips of his tongue up and down, mixing his saliva with your dampness. Your fingers curl against the bottom of the chair, mewls and stuttered gasps filling the tiny space enclosing you both.

His middle finger hooks the cloth barring him from tasting your skin, yanking it heatedly to the side and exposing you fully to his hungry mouth. Without a second thought he's against you. Tongue, teeth, lips, sucking and lapping at you until you're a quivering mess in his hands. Tiny specs of white dot your vision, every inch of your being fully enveloped in the marvelous cloud of euphoric bliss. His teeth graze your most sensitive spot while his hands press your thighs upwards into your torso.

Ah! Faaa..

Humming softly he pulls the bud into his mouth, barely touching it with the very edge of his tongue. Your hands fly to your mouth to cover the wanton moans trying break free from your throat. He feels your muscles clench around his tongue so he hums louder against your smooth flesh knowing the effect it will have. The rubber band stretched so tight in your abdomen finally snaps sending skyrocketing tingles throughout your body.

His tongue delves within you, generously lapping your slickness as you come undone against his mouth. Your soft mewls sound symphonic against the silence of the library, his own need pressing against the fabric of his jeans. He gently and lazily swirls his tongue against you, half-lidded eyes drinking in your flustered and relaxed features. With a final kiss up your entire warmth he sets your legs down and leans back on his knees, wiping the remaining fluid off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You needed that, yeah?" He pants, noting the way your body still tremors every few seconds.

Unable to speak you simply nod, slumping forward and leaning against the desk. He steps back and pulls his chair forward, running his fingers along the nape of your neck while he skims your notes. His brow furrows and you smile at his confusion, green eyes darkening before they flicker over to you. His teeth bite hard against his bottom lip and his hand snakes up to grasp a hold of your hair.

"These are french notes you lying little minx." He growls, tugging at the locks entangled in his hand.

"Whoops."


End file.
